when they almost collide
by mastermind918
Summary: basically what the title says. a bunch of one-shots about what happens when they almost collide. better than the summary. r*r


**OK SO THIS IDEA HAS BEEN IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME. SO I FINALLY JUST DECIDED TO WRIGHT IT. YEA… SO ENJOY: D OH AND SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE HORRIBLE FIGHT SCENE THAT'S ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE. **

Carter

I was currently be chased down by a big dog. Yea I know what you're thinking _why in the name of Ra was i being chased down by a very angry, very oversized puppy._ I guess I should start at the beginning. Well let me start with the fact that this is all Sadie's fault. (Big surprise) you see me and zia were talking to about the Romans. Yea I know wired subject to talk about seeing that in ancient times the Egyptians and Romans were enemies, but she had to do some paper on it for school. So of course being the great boyfriend I am I offered to help her. Only there was the problem that I didn't know anything about Rome. However, I couldn't let zia down. So I went and asked our sort-of librarian Alyssa **(A/N that's her name right?)** for everything she had on Rome.

Only to have her inform me that all the scrolls she had on Rome she already gave to Sadie. Of course, Sadie just had to be doing the same paper that zia did. Well, I knew that if I went to Sadie and asked her for them she would start asking twenty questions, and then say "no". So I looked up on the internet the public library. Which happen to be only a few blocks away. So I left a note saying where I was going and headed out the door.

It only took about 5 minutes to see the library but I saw something else to. From a distance it looked like a jackal but that made no sense. I pulled out my khopesh and started running towards it. As I got closer I realized that this monster was defiantly not a jackal. It looked kind-of like one but I could feel something that made chills go down my spine. It felt like, like it wasn't even Egyptian. But I didn't have time to think about. Since a large group of kids were starting to walk out of the library. When I got within 4 feet of the monster I started slashing at it. I seemed to only then recognize that I was there. It lashed out at me. _Man this thing is fast _I said to myself. At that moment the creature came at me again and jumped back. The thing barely missed my hand but still managed to knock my khopesh out of my hand. I started to back up. I tried to grab my wand and staff from daut but I was having a hard time with my concentration with a huge creature that you have no Idea what it is slowly advancing on you. The group of kids would be outside any minute. I had to do something. So I picked the first idea that came to mind. I turned around and started running. Only hoping that the monster would follow.

So I was currently being chased down by a huge maniac dog. Which I decided to name creeper. If I could just get to Brooklyn house I would be able to get some help. But creeper didn't seem to like that idea. He was right on my heels. I turned a corner to avoid going on to a busy street. But creeper had to completely stop and turn around before he started to chase me again. That was his weakness. He could make sharp turns!

I kept running and turning corners whenever I had the chance. But creeper was getting better at turning. I knew my only chance was if I could get to the house and get some help. I turned into an ally that was directly across from Brooklyn house.

"Sadie" I yelled so loud my dad probably could hear it. But I didn't have time to think about that cause creeper seemed to know what I was doing and jumped over me. Managing to block my path. I was so dead. I tried to reach in the daut again for anything that I could use but nothing was there. Well that was weird.

Creeper was advancing towered me as I started to step backwards. If anyone was going to come and help me I wished they would just do it already. Creeper snapped at me and I jump back. Only to lose my footing and fall backwards hitting my head on something hard. (Probably a rock)

I got ready for the monster to snack on me. But just then an arrow flew past me and strait into creepers chest. I watched as the monster slowly disintegrated into gold dust and blow away. I looked back to see who shot the arrow expecting to see one of the trainees. Instead I saw a girl my age with strait black hair and blue eyes like my sister. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a silver jacket, silver came pants and black combat boots. She also had a silver circlet on her head. She looked at me for a long time and I looked back at her. I mean this girl was seriously beautiful. She looked like she was glowing.

"Carter" I could hear someone yelling. I snapped my head forward to see Sadie, zia, and Walt looking around trying to find me. I looked back to look at the girl again. But she was gone. I sighed and got shaky to my feet and started to walk towards them.

**SO…LOVE IT? HATE IT? (**Prefer the first one**) ZARTER FANS PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW. I JUST THINK THALIA(**yes that girl is thalia**) AND CARTER WOULD MAKE A AWESOME COUPLE FOR SOME REASON. ~mastermind918**


End file.
